JT
History 'Original series' JT first appeared in And Then There Were 10, where he and Cash were threatening Jamie when Ben intervened, who, along with Jamie, was hung from a tree by his underwear. Later on, Ben (as XLR8) returned the favor. In The Unnaturals, JT and Cash were among Ben's local little league baseball team, standing in for four other members getting chicken pox, but got kidnapped by the Squires. Ben saved them and, while posing as Cash, destroyed the Squires. Cash took credit on saving the President, but while he giving a speech about bravery, XLR8 gave him and JT a wedgie again. In Destroy All Aliens, JT and Cash answered Ben's rhetorical question of making his life worse by locking Ben in his own locker. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' JT returned in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, taking part in a soccer match, trying to score against Ben, but failed and lost the game. In The Gauntlet, Cash spilled Ben's smoothy over him and teased him with JT. Ben almost used the Omnitrix on them, but Ben stood up to Cash on his own, telling him that it's sad that everyone grew up except him; that he still has to make others miserable to feel good about himself. This caused the other teenagers to cheer for Ben. Cash got angry and, with JT, tried to show off by pushing Kevin's car into a pit. However, Kevin soon notices and chases after them. Cash ran and told JT to grab what fell out of the car's trunk, taking a Techadon Robot's severed hand. JT puts on and pretends to shoot a laser beam, only for the gauntlet to actually do so. After watching JT do it more, Cash grabbed it from him and decided to use it to get revenge on Ben. JT became worried because it seemed as though Cash wanted to really hurt Ben, so he warned Gwen and Kevin about Cash wanting revenge against Ben. Kevin went after Cash, but got defeated. He tells Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at Mr. Smoothy. Later, he fought Ben as Chromastone, telling him to give up, but Cash says he can't as the gauntlet was taking over his body. However, when JT told him that a hunk of metal can't control him, Cash took control and JT pulled the gauntlet from Cash's hand. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Fame, Cash and JT appeared near the end of the episode applauding Ben for his newly revealed hero status, with JT saying how Ben has helped a lot of people and that he's alright. In Reflected Glory, JT and Cash start a blog saying that they're the masterminds behind Ben 10 and succeed in convincing Ben, Gwen and Kevin to play along. When Psyphon showed up trying to destroy them, they soon realize that they don't want to be so famous anymore. At the end, even though they gave up their fame, they suddenly want it back after they save Ben using an energy decoupler to drain Psyphon's power, but at the cost of draining Oliver's camera too, resulting in no one believing they were the ones who beat Psyphon. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:10 year olds (Formerly) Category:15 year olds (Formerly) Category:16 year olds Category:Students Category:Baseball players Category:Soccer players Category:Voiced by Adam Wylie Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Voiced by Scott Menville Category:Alternate Versions of JT